Trade to Please
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: In order for Berk not to take a huge hit by losing Trader Johann's business Stoic must grant Johann's request to have his physical needs met by one of the dragon riders. Rated MA: lemon, smut, sex, dirty talk (Vote in review if there will be another chapter lol)


Just another prosperous day in the market trading business to gain more elaborate goods….if it were only so.

 _Here I am the finest tradesmen in the entire archipelago and beyond, but alas, I'm in a bit of a conundrum once again._

 _How long have I yearned for the touch….the sensation…and the taste of that delectable morsel that plagues me day in and day out?_

No one knew just how far Trader Johann would go to get what he wants when his mind was set, not wanting anyone to distrust and find out the true villain that he was. Regrettably, a man traveling alone gets kind of boring especially when physical pleasure needs to be met.

*Once he arrived to Berk he almost couldn't contain the moan that escaped his lips because here she came: his desire~

* * *

Ever since Via joined the Dragon Riders he was smitten. He wanted to bed that woman so badly it made his groin ache so much every time he saw her. To him, she was a true woman.

 _A decent size bust, curves, petite, graspable thighs and that luscious behind~_

Sure, Astrid and Heather were indeed beautiful he wasn't going to deny that but they lacked the woman's body. They were too skinny, barely any breast or figure, and most important….no hint of a lovely backside.

 _Alas, my weakness in the opposite sex. I just have a thing about backsides~_

He greeted his guests warmly and secretly kept eyeing his prize who was presently trying to reach the talisman in the bottom of a barrel when the last restraint tore loose from its confinement in his mind.

The woman basically was full bottoms up and it was plain as day what a magnificent behind she had. _I can't put it off any longer, no matter the risks of losing Berk's trust or trade at this stage._

Once everyone was gone he found the chief and gently demanded a private conference. "So Trader Johann, what ails you?"

"Ah my dear chief, there's so many words and tales I could say how I feel but alas time is short and I need to be on my merry way soon….although~ I do have a request."

"Oh? What may that be?"

He smirked a little and murmured very innocently, "I'd like to take one of the village women to bed."

Stoic was at a loss for words but the merchant continued, "Bizarre request from someone like me but you do have to realize how it is for a man to have urges and rarely getting to chance to gain such pleasures. I can't put it off any longer and the one I'm eyeing is one of your villagers…hence why I'm asking you since you are indeed the chief per protocol."

* * *

Stoic frowned with a shake of his head, "No can do Johann. I can't just barter off one of the women in my village for such a trivial reason. Granted I understand your reasoning completely, but you must understand how ludicrous this is."

This did not please the tradesmen and it showed, which made Stoic a bit nervous since he's never seen Johann look so furious. He kept his composure and asked, "Surely you can find another woman elsewhere."

Johann tsked, "Oh Stoic, you're speaking to a man who has traveled many a mile and faraway lands. I've seen about every type and sort of female there is but none are to my taste. Most Viking women are large and hefty, too skinny, bare chested, lack of proximity of the butt….the list goes on. Granted I found a few that I was partial to but they were….unclean….if you get my drift. I rather not know where they've been~"

Stoic still refused before the big guns were thrown at him, "Very well, despite the fact you have indeed accepted other _demands_ such as mine in the past _and_ if you can't acquiesce to my request then I shall no longer trade with Berk. It'll be painful for I as well since I never ask for anything in return. Such a shame~"

Now hearing that, Johann had Stoic right where he wanted him, after a good while the chief reluctantly agreed because they could NOT afford to not have the trader and his rare goods to help the island and people.

"I thank you most humbly Stoic and do not fret, she will feel no pain, I can ensure no pregnancy as I will use protection as well."

Stoic still wasn't pleased, but after all the rules and things that couldn't be done to the girl; such as anal, physical or verbal abuse, forced blowjob, and if she a virgin most importantly etc.

*Once Stoic fetched the woman, who did NOT take it very well as any woman would…neither did his son who overheard.

"Dad! How….How could you even consider this!?" "Don't I have a say in this Stoic!? It's MY body!"

"I've already explained and I don't like it anymore than you but we can't afford to take a huge unnecessary hit like this. Not to mention, this isn't uncommon for something like this to happen to us."

* * *

Hiccup gawked, "Has this happened before?" "Aye, it's the Viking way son. Sometimes settlements have to be paid in one form or another. Granted it hasn't happened often but some women _and_ men in this village had to go through the same ordeals. It's only for a little while but I must ask, are you a virgin Via?"

She blinked several times before muttering, "Why are you asking that?" That brooding expression didn't help so shook her head with a blush. Tuffnut was her first naturally since he's her boyfriend.

"Then it's settled, Via, go to Trader Johann and do what you can to please him. I'll go over the rules on the way there."

*It wasn't fair to the woman who tried everything to get out of it; Johann could see it on her face she clearly didn't want to have sex with him.

 _Lucky for me the girl has no choice~_

Stoic was trying to protect her from harm so if any pain, anal penetration, or anything he wasn't supposed to do she could leave. Johann agreed to these terms and they did it in writing to ensure it was met. Another reason as to why Stoic asked if she was a virgin, if she was then her first time would NOT be taken by this sort of reason…..which the trader also agreed upon.

The chief didn't know what to say so just left, feeling guilty he once again had to comply with his sort of demand. He made sure guards were nearby to hear of any distress in case she couldn't get away, but as for her dragon AND Tuffnut they both had to be locked up from interfering. Safe to say they were the next to overhear the conversation; the other riders and villagers it needed to be kept a secret for her integrity.

"Ah my sweet Via, I do apologize for demanding such a thing from you and so soon. If you only knew what you do to me~"

She glanced off to the side in embarrassment as he caressed her cheek before beaming brightly, "Please don't take me for a sick man who thinks nothing of sex. That's simply not true; we are human and have needs just like any other Viking. If you'd like, I can make you a special herbal tea."

She arched a brow asking, "What good will that do?"

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, I'm in possession of rare herbs that when brewed and drank it will set your endorphins to its peak. To put it plain and simple, you'll be aroused like you've never been before~"

Via nervously bit her lip and pondered it, not liking the idea of being drugged but then again…..

Her breathing hitched when he gently embraced her from behind cooing into her ear, his beard slightly tickling her neck in the process, "It may be to the best of your interest dear Via. As I want you to enjoy it as much as I~"

She gave him the nod and waited patiently inside his cabin for the brew to be finished; taking a much needed deep breath when it was done before she gulped it down. It was just enough for one person as Johann beamed happily when he noticed how quickly it was taking effect.

He waited somewhat patiently for several minutes until her legs were rubbing together in need, obviously aching, and slight whimpers erupted from her throat.

Already having removed some of his garments he cooed gently as he unbraided her hair, "This will be the greatest euphoria you'll ever know dearest Via…..you'll never forget our time tonight~ It may seem like an intense dream but it'll be a blissful authenticity~"

He could see she was fighting the overwhelming urges but when he gently tilted her head up and kissed her….the drug's effect took over completely.

He was true to his word and was gentle, molding his eager mouth along the delicate one which he couldn't believe how soft those plump lips were.

 _It's better than I imagined~ now to make everything else become a reality._

As their tongues tangled in a slow battle he was removing her garments, giving her the hint to return the favor. Timidly if anything she complied, almost unaware of what she was doing due to the strong drug.

A tiny gasp escaped from her throat when the trader's greedy mouth latched onto her exposed neck, running his fingers through her soft brown hair and nibbling the tender flesh.

* * *

He pulled away for a split second to see the small amount of slobber on her mouth, wiping it away with a sad smirk she couldn't give him head due to the agreement.

 _I'll make do~_

He pushed her back onto his bed, savoring the nude body he's been dying to see for such a long time and it was worth the wait. The scars she has just added to his fantasy, even the one he didn't know about on her thigh.

 **The touch~**

His callused hands wandered everywhere on his prize, the feel of the soft skin was soothing and the flesh he could easily grab. He ravished her mouth again, grinding his lower region against her own to feel more.

He reached underneath her behind and took two nice handfuls of her behind….it was pure bliss.

 _So soft and plush~ It's not even fully toned either from riding her dragon…..lovely~_

His face was now at her breasts, suckling the perked nubs greedily after such a long wait. Using his teeth to nibble and tug, earning more whimpers when an idea suddenly struck.

He sat back and asked gently, "Will you do me the honor of kissing my erection?" The cloud over orbs squinted in confusion but leaned in regardless and just barely kissed the tip of the engorged shaft.

Trader Johann moaned and urged, "Taste it like you would a sweet dear Via~" In all honesty he was about to cum at any moment and found a loophole around the woman not giving him head. All she had to do was kiss and lick it, thus not officially doing a blowjob.

He groaned under his breath, completely overwhelmed by the sensation and how obedient the woman was too. _Never did I imagine it would work this well~_

* * *

"I…I'm coming…."

The delicate mouth was still gently kissing and licking his shaft until Johann's orgasm erupted with a loud moan. He was kind enough to push her away from being sprayed by his semen, but relished the taste of her mouth again until he came off his cloud nine.

After several moments he purred into her ear, "Allow me to return to favor."

He sat with his back to the wall, pulling her against his chest and urging the woman to spread her legs. The trader didn't miss the heated blush and gave her neck affection as he traveled his fingertips to stroke her clit.

 _I can't go down on her either but this'll suffice._

Several whimpers erupted from her throat, Johann taking the cue to not use so much pressure when her hand tried to stop him; his other hand played with her breast as the wandering digits began to probe.

"Do you like that Via dearest?" His middle finger was gliding in and out of her womb as the thumb gently stroked the clit. A few tiny nods were his answer but it wasn't good enough; "Tell me if you like it or I'll stop."

He made his movements faster as she moaned, "I…I like it….don't stop….." That was enough for his erection to get completely hard again and kept murmuring, "Call my name~"

"…No…..Johann…."

"It's just you and I my dear, no one can hear you."

Adding a little more force to his movements she moaned, "Trader Johann….ah…wa…Trader Johann….I…."

He bit down on her neck as she came, pulling her arching back against his chest again but kept probing until her body somewhat stopped writhing.

 _The tiny gasps and moans…it's so delicate and euphoric._

"Turn around."

* * *

He grabbed her behind once she did and aligned his erection before cursing under his breath. He quickly grabbed a sheepskin and put it on before continuing.

 _I'm always a man of my word._

A loud moan escaped his lips when he was completely sheathed and couldn't resist his restraint any longer. He grabbed two tight handfuls of that luscious behind and started thrusting.

The way her whole body bounced, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and latching his mouth on a nipple it was pure Valhalla. He kept making sure she wasn't in pain and kept attacking her mouth with kisses before wrapping an arm around the soft waist moaning, "Ride _my_ dragon Via….ride it harder…..make it roar inside you~"

Things became rather vocal much to his own surprise; Johann didn't expect even himself to make such noise. When he came again he cried out, "Thor have mercy!" as Via cried out subsequently as well.

He quick shifted so they could fall back on the bed instead of hitting the wall; Johann definitely needed a much needed rest and cuddled the equally tired out woman. He almost fell asleep but fought it off, glancing upwards at the moon to see he had just a little more time left.

"Now, now Via dearest. Don't fall asleep just yet~"

"Wa…What?"

 _The drug is wearing off rather quicker than I expected, so I must hurry and get at least one more round._

He couldn't get enough of kissing her before finally whispering seductively, "What's your favorite position?" She shook her head but he urged her on, "Let there be no secrets between us Via~ Don't you want to cum one more time?"

The trader was embracing and giving such tender treatment to the woman the answer he wanted to hear came out in a faint whisper as he stroked her hair and sucked the tender neck. "From behind."

* * *

A small grin emerged upon the trader's face and flipped the woman over, "Allow me to comply with your demand." She turned with a heated blush, "I….I didn't demand anything."

Johann chuckled and glided his yet again hardened erection inside the tight cavern, after putting on another sheepskin after discarding the used one, to hear a most pleasant sound.

 _Such a needy sound…..I got you right where I want you._

Lifting her hips up higher he thrusted slow and steady, watching with glee at the writhing form beneath him. Trader Johann felt like the Alpha dragon taking what was his and rarely having to use any force; the ultimate species who is completely dominating his prey.

His pace quickened as his sadistic side is about to take over seeing her behind jiggle with every snap of his hips. He chuckled darkly and slapped one cheek, which earned a vocal cry from his woman.

 _What an anomalous thing for me to say…._ _ **.**_ _to actually claim a human as my own...well, why not I must ask myself. Doesn't Trader Johann need to be rewarded in more ways than one for all his trouble to obtain power and the might of the ultimate dragon species? Yes…..it'll do nicely._

He leaned over and thrusted harder, pinning the woman down to the bed moaning, "You belong to me…..you hear me Via…..you're mine!"

Johann threw his head back when he came for the third and final time; staring at the moon through the window that said his time was up but well worth the euphoria.

*Tuffnut was pissed after finally being allowed to leave the cage along with Scarfume. He just couldn't believe Stoic would allow his woman to be used in that way.

 _I should be more shocked that Trader Johann would be the one to demand that type of thing. Dagur, Alvin, and even Throc I could see doing it but Johann…..it doesn't seem….normal._

He was just thankful Hiccup didn't tell anyone nor did his father; it was just them three. His eyes widened when he saw Johann walking up the hill with a very merry smile on his face carrying his passed out girlfriend.

"Ah, Mister Tuffnut I'm so glad I ran into you. Miss Via is indeed fine and well per the agreement and I don't want any ill will to linger among us."

Tuffnut snorted, "Of all the women you could've picked it could've been one that DIDN'T have a boyfriend already."

Johann just smiled and replied innocently, "Nor I didn't intend naturally, but one can't gain profit without some fatalities as it were."

He handed the woman over to the blonde and also placed a small packet in his hand, "A gift from me to you for causing _you_ the most distress."

"What is it?"

"Oh, Miss Via should be able to tell you I'm sure~"

* * *

 **FINI**

 **I actually dreamt a small portion of this dream one night and just HAD to write it lol**

 **Plus I noticed Johann doesn't really have any one-shots so here's this one**

 **In case if anyone didn't notice: it should be obvious the packet he gave Tuffnut was the same herb he used on her so~**

 **VOTE: should I make another chapter where Tuffnut gives Via the drug? And if any other suggestions that my readers may want to see ;p**


End file.
